Harry Potter and the Torch of Astyoche Chapter 1
by Yadoo
Summary: OOTP Spoilers. Harry is going back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. Having problems with the prophecy and is inevitable battle with Voldemort is not enough. He has to deal with his feeling for his friends, girlfriends and the loss of Sirius.
1. The Begining

The heavy rain battered against the window. A wind was howling outside, looking out into the storm he saw the trees swaying dangerously. Thick, black clouds were speeding through the sky that it made the scene in front of him look almost surreal. He closed his eyes as he thought of what course of action to take. The Dark Lord had returned just over a year ago and he knew he was in great danger. Lord Voldemort would not show any mercy to him, he would undoubtedly use one of the Unforgivable Curses on him if he was found. Every waking moment of his day and night now consisted of being alert, listening for any sign of danger. He knew that Lord Voldemort would be looking for him, the Death Eater who found him and presented him in front of Voldemort would be greatly rewarded. He would not be taken alive though, his powers had become great over the last 17 years, not as powerful as Voldemort, no, but there were not many wizards or witches who could defeat him. The ring that remained on his finger made Rosewiel powerful, he did not understand the full power of the ring but some of it's secrets had been unlocked through constant study ever since the day he had obtained it. Opening his eyes he crossed to the mirror and looked at his reflection. His face was pale, with a prominent hooked nose, he had very dark eyes that at some angles looked black as the night sky. There were shadows under his eyes due to the lack of sleep and worry over the last few months. His black hair hung down to his shoulders, unkempt and untidy it was once always kept in a tight ponytail. The robes he wore were now looking shabby and dirty. Hiding, doing everything he could not to be found was taking it's toll on him, but he felt sure that he was safe for a while in this place. Yes, keeping concealed here would buy him a couple of weeks respite at least. Now though, he had a descision to make. Rosewiel knew that Voldemort, as powerful and evil as he is, had one major weakness. Harry Potter. Rosewiel knew that Voldemort would not be able to resist the chance to defeat the boy he tried to kill 17 years ago. He had read that he had failed a month ago at the Ministry of Magic when Dumbledore prevented Voldemort from killing him before Voldemort escaped with Bellatrix LeStrange. The remaining Death Eaters were captured and now currently resided in Azkaban. Not for long though. He was sure the Dementors would come out of the control of the Ministry of Magic and side with Voldemort. He would allow the Dementors more freedom the the Ministry of Magic ever would. The Daily Prophet had finally admitted that the Dark Lord was back, much to the embarresment of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge had denied strongly throughout the last year that he had returned and that Harry Potter and Dumbledore were lying. He snorted with disgust as he thought of Fudge.

"Pathetic, power hungry litte man" he muttered to himself. Rosewiel did not need the Daily Prophet to tell him that he was back. The mark that was imbedded into his skin on his left arm, suddenly burned and became much clearer last August. He had not returned to him like some of the other Death Eaters. He knew the fate that would have awaited him if he had. He was also aware that other Death Eaters felt the same. Rosewiel suddenly brought his thoughts back to his dilema. Handing Harry Potter to Voldemort would mean he would be rewarded, and by rewarded he knew that meant that Voldemort would not kill him but punish him severely, or should he help, warn Potter of the danger that he and the rest of the Wizarding community would be in if Voldemort was to find him. Rosewiel knew, the ring in the wrong hands, would be an attrocity wating to happen. He fully admitted to himslef that he would understand no more about the powers the ring posessed, Lord Voldemort on the other hand would be able to discover the truth much faster. Of that he was sure. If Voldemort got the ring back the death toll would be large, no-one would be able to stop him. Crossing to his desk he picked up his quill and slowly dipped it into the ink. Closing his eyes he began to write. He had made his descision.

He looked down at the parchmanet he had just written on and re-read it. He sealed it and walked across to the owl sitting patiently on his perch.  
"I need you to take this to Harry Potter. Do not wait for a reply from him, just come straight back to me. Fly only at night, I do not want you to be seen or discovered." Rosewiel spoke to his owl in a loving almost soft whisper.

Xavier hooted that he understood his owner's instructions. A large, proud barn owl, he had been his maters companion and best friend for many years. His feathers ruffled as leather gloved hand stroked his head. On the middle finger was a thick band of gold with a large purple stone attached to it. Rosewiel did not know what kind of stone it was, but what he did know was the moment he put the ring onto his finger is whole life changed.

Rosewiel attached the scrap bit of parchment onto Xavier's leg, stroked his chest and proceeded to the window. As soon as the window opened Xavier took flight, glad to be in the open again regardless of the weather. Rosewiel knew that Xavier needed out more often but he could not risk being discovered. As he watched Xavier flying off into the distance fighting the conditions he looked down upon his right hand and stared at the ring and asked himself the question he had asked many times before. Had his life changed for the better or the worse? As usual he could not answer. His mind was wondering back over these last few mad years. Up until now he had been relatively safe, now he was in more danger than he had ever been. Glancing out of the window again Xavier was no longer in sight. Slowly he closed the window and pulled back the thick black drapes to be plunged into almost darkness again. The room was sparcely decorated and was filthy due to it being uninhabited for years. The house belonged to his family, both his parents were now dead and his younger brother never came here. A row between him and his only living relative had resulted in them never talking to each other ever agin. His memory was bringing up the images of the argument that he had had with him. An argument over betrayal. Betrayal to Voldemort. It had not gone down well, both of them were Dark Eaters, each other thought that they had a common goal in helping Lord Voldemort defeat all wizards who stood in his way. A path to victory. However that vision was not shared between them both. One had left and was now against Voldemort and the other Death Eaters.

He picked up the the large gold goblet and drained the remining wine in it and slammed it down on the desk. The memory was a bitter one and he would never forgive him, or could he. He was older and wiser and surely he was too. Time is great healer, one day they could perhaps put their differences behind them. One Day.......  
He slumped down on his bed and looked across at the various Sneakoscopes placed at various points throughout the room. They remained still and no sound came from any of them. He was in no danger in the meantime. Closing his eyes, he felt tiredness sweep over him. He needed to sleep. It would be interupted with the usual nightmares but nothing could be done about them. As he felt unconciousness set in he uttered only two words before passing out.  
"It's begun....."

Harry was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Greif beyond nothing like he had ever experience still engulfed him. It had been just over a month since Sirius' death and the despair that he felt showed no signs of letting up. The battle with the Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic played over and over in his mind. He and members of the DA had dashed stright to the Ministry of Magic under the belief that Sirius was being held captive and torcherd by Lord Voldemort. All through last year Harry had been having visions in his dreams of Department of Mysteries and of Lord Voldemort. Every time he had had the dreams he was trying to get through a series of doors. He had believed that there was a weapon of great power in the final room. Finally, after being thwarted on several occasions he had made it into the room. It was filled with row upon row of what looked like little crystal balls. It was in this room that he felt Voldemorts desperation to enter.

Harry had felt growing curiosity with each vision and although he had been warned to try and block the visions his desire to see what was behind the final door had gotten the better of him. Harry knew he was doing wrong in allowing himself to openly accpet the visions even though some of them were deeply disturbing. Once, however, it had been extremley useful and had saved Arthur Weasley from death. In the vision he felt as though he was in the body of a great snake that was prowling thorugh the corridors of the Ministry of Magic only to be disturbed by Mr Weasley. The snake had attacked him and bit him repeatedly. Harry still shuddered at the scene. For a while he belived he was responsible for the attack. He was the snake. He later learned that it was in fact Voldmort who had possesed the snake and because of the unique connection between the two of them, Harry had felt the feelings, the pleasure, of Voldemort causing pain. He had immediately informed Dumbledore who had acted quick enough to save Mr Weasley and get him admitted to St Mungo's. However the connection between Voldemort and himself had also been the cause of Harry and his friends rushing to London to save Sirius. Voldemort had become aware of the bond and had used it to fool Harry, to lure him to come to Sirius' rescue. As it turned out Sirius was quite safe in Grimauld Place but waiting for him, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna were a collection of Death Eaters. The little balls turned out to be prophecys made about various people. It was this and not a weapon that Voldemort was after, and because the prophecy could only be heard by the people it involved he had used Harry to collect it. Voldemort knew the prophecy was about himself and Harry and before he could put any of his plans into action, he had to know what the prophecy said. A battle had ensused between the DA and the Death Eaters, and though Harry and his friends battled valiantly there appeared to be no escape from them. Harry got himself trapped and surrounded by a collection of them, the other members of the DA had been dealt with in various fashions which included Ron being attacked by some kind of creature which resembled a human brain, Hermione and been struck by some kind of curse and Ginny had broken her ankle. Neville on the other hand, although beaten up, continued to fight alongside Harry. Harry knew defeat was about to be inflicted upon him and he was bracing himself for death. Then it happened. Member of the Order of the Phoenix had burst in, having been warned by Proffesor Snape. A fierce battle ensued, curses flew back and forth across the room. In their attempts to escape the prophecy had been smashed and destroyed. Just after the prophecy had been destroyed Dumbledore had appeared from nowhere and had joined the battle, quickly casting spells to trap and contain as much Death Eaters as possible.

Whenever Harry thought of the next ten seconds of this memory, time seemed to slow down and happen in slow motion. There was only one pair left fighting. Sirius and Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was taunting her, he looked like he was actually enjoying this. Given that he had been cooped up for almost a year, this was hardly a surprise. Harry watched with wide eyed terror as Lestranges Spell exploded upon Sirius. The look on his face will live in his memory forever. It was a mixture of shock and amusement. His body seemed to curve and in what seemed like and eternity, Sirius fell gracefully backwards into the veil that was hanging over the arch. He had tried to reach him only to be held back by Lupin. Lupin knew and Harry quickly realised too that Sirius had gone.

Harry blamed himself for the whole situation. Dumbledore had realised what was happening between Voldemort and Harry and had instructed Harry to take Occlumency lessons from Professor Snape. Snape and Harry had hated each other from his first year at Hogwarts, so it was not easy to take lessons in a subject he found difficult and deeply distressing. Also, given the fact that Harry had spied on Snapes most embarrasing memories envolving his parents and their friends taunting and making fun of him, the lessons had ended abruptly with Harry no nearer blocking his mind than when he started.

If only he had continued the lessons, if only he had listened to Hermione's warnings. How had she put it. You do like to play the hero. Even though he did not inted to play the hero she was correct, but what else could he do. The visions were so clear, that he felt he had no option but to rush off and try and save his Godfather. Instead of saving him though, he had helped kill him. Sirius had rushed to save him from the mess he had gotten himslef and his friends in and now he was gone.

A great sob escaped Harry as he relived the memory for what seemed like the millionth time.

"BOY!!!. GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE" Uncle Vernon shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Harry laid down Quiditch through the ages on his bed and walked slowly downstairs wondering what on earth he could have done this time.

"It's another one of your kind on the phone.....again" Harrys friends had all kept their promises and had been in constant touch throughout the hollidays. No more than three days had passed without talking to anyone from the wizarding world. Harry walked across to Uncle Vernon and took the phone from his hand. Harry, though, did not put the receiver to his ear. He merely stood there staring at Uncle Vernon with a look that said "You can leave now". Uncle Vernon glowered at Harry, his face purple with a mixture of rage at Harrys disobedience and disbelief that these kind of people would be phoning his house. Slowly Uncle Vernon turned and headed towards the living room, closing the door behind him.

"Hello"

"Hiya Harry. Hows things". Ron Weasley was on the other end, Harrys best friend for the past five years. His face lit up in a huge smile. Ron had mastered the use of the telephone recently. The first time he had phoned the house was a few years ago, just before they were to enter their third year at Hogwarts. On this occasion his Uncle Vernon had been the unlucky recipient of that telephone call. Ron who really did not have a clue how the telephone worked was shouting down the phone as though trying to make himself heard from a great distance.

"Listen I cannot stay on for long, you know I dont like using these Muggle contraptions and if it were anyone but you I wouldnt go near the damn things."

"Oh well.... If you dont have time to talk thats okay". Ron obviously sensed the disapointment in Harrys voice and quickly added. "It's not that I dont want to talk. I sent Pig with quite a long letter for you about two hours ago. He should be arriving at yours soon, so keep and eye out for him. The reason I'm phoning is with a message from Lupin. He says to be ready at twelve o clock tomorrow. Some of the members are coming to collect you. Also Mum says that you are not to have any dinner as she will be preparing a huge lunch to welcome you back"

"Brilliant, Are we going to The Burrow" Harry asked excitedly.

Rons voice took a while to come over obviously dreading the reaction of what he was about to say. "No mate we're all staying at the Orders Headquarters"  
The excitement that had risen so quickly in Harry just as quickly dissolved. "There is a reason for this as you will find out tomorrow when you arrive. Harry, I know being back at this house is probably the last place you want to be, well perhaps the Dursleys, but you understand that it is important"

Harry understood, and he was really grateful to Ron. He realised that this must be difficult for him to make this call and break the news to him. Harry also knew that he called it Orders Headquarters instead of Sirius' house and he greatly appreciated Rons tactfullness. Harry quickly pulled himself away from his thought and tried to make his voice sound cheerful.

"You're right. I dont really want to go back there, but if thats where you, your family and all my friends are then it'll be worth it"

Harry heard Ron exhale quickly down the phone, obviously releived that Harry appeared to be taking the news rather well.

"Hermione will not be arriving for another week at least. She's went off somewhere about two weeks ago, was quite secretive about it actually, but you know her she probably discovered some library that she's never set foot in before and is determined to read every book in the place before term starts again." Harry chuckled at Rons poor attempt at a joke, picturing Hermione sitting with books piled high on either side of her, her eyes looking like a blur as she tried to take in as much as possible.

"Anyway, I'd better go Fred and George were lurking about my room just before I came downstairs, their business is booming and they are constantly inventing new practical jokes, only problem is that they have taken it upon themselves to enroll me and Ginny as Gueinea Pigs. Oh and a word of warning mate, Mum now knows how they funded their shop. She's calmed down quite a bit, but I'd expect a quiet word from her before we go back to school"

Harry gulped, Mrs Weasly was like a mother figure to him, but she had a temper to match the colour of her hair and Harry had witnessed it on quite a few occasions, her rage usually directed towards the twins, Fred and George.

"Look out for Pig will you, and give him a quick rest if you can before sending him back. Mind you he's driving me nuts, I'm telling you that owl has a screw loose somewhere. See you tomorrow Harry"

"Yeah, see you then" Harry replaced the receiver and walked through to the living room where he found Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon had his face buried in the newspaper, whether he was reading it or just trying to ignore him, Harry did not know, did'nt really care to be honest. Aunt Petunia however was looking at him.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow. Some of my friends will be coming to collect me at lunch time"

"C-COMING HERE. TO MY HOUSE. TH-THOSE....THOSE WEIRDOS!!!!!!" Harry now realised that Uncle Vernon had infact been delibartely ignoring him, but he couldnt help but smile. The last time that the Durselys had met some wizarding people in their house had been a couple of years ago, when some of the Weasleys had come to collect him and take him to the Quiditch World Cup. Unfortunatley, they had travelled by Floo Powder and on arriving they had discovered that they did not in fact have a fire place but an eclictic one as Mr Weasley delightedly observed, the results of that visit were a living room almost destroyed in half and Fred and George Weasley accidently slipping some Ton Tongue Toffee for Dudley which resulted in Dudleys tongue swelling to an enormous size.

"We will be out of the way before the arrive" Aunt Petunia said quietly. Uncle Vernon stared at her. Harry looked at her with a slightly puzzled look. Aunt Petunia had been almost bearable this summer. She no longer looked at Harry as though he was somethning that she found from under her fingernails and she was certainly...nicer.

"Thank you" Harry replied.

"I WILL NOT BE FORCED OUT OF MY HOUSE FOR A BUNCH OF NUTTERS" bellowed Uncle Vernon.  
Aunt Petunia looked at her husband with what Harry was sure was a flicker of a smile. "Fine you stay here and welcome them then. I'm sure the topics of conversation will be enlightening to say the least". Harry couldnt help but chuckle at Aunt Petunia and of the sight of her taking the mick out of Uncle Vernon.  
"What time will they be here Harry?" enquired Aunt Petunia.

"Ron said they would be here at twelve. I..I dont know how they will be arriving though. I never thought to ask." Harry had caught a look at Uncle Vernon and guessed that that was going to be his next question. He obviously guessed correctly as he quickly closed his mouth and stormed from the living room muttering something like getting out of this mad house.  
"I'm going to go and start getting packed if that's ok" Harry said to his Aunt. She said nothing but nodded, the smile on her face now prominent. Harry thought she looked like a completley different person, less severe and more normal. He ran upstairs and went back into his room wher he was greeted by the sight of two owls, one was Pigwidgeon, Rons owl who was circling the room and hooting happily as though enjoying some kind of fantastic game. Harry noticed that Pig was turning into quite a handsome owl, though as Ron had pointed out, he was still mad. Harry could see Rons letter attached to his leg but something else had caught his attention. Standing on the post of his bed was a full grown Tawny Owl. Harry crossed to the bird, which by now had it's chest puffed out. It was brown with black markings through it as though someone had flicked some back paint over it. Harry sat on the bed and stroked it with one had while removing the letter from his beak. Laying the letter on his bed he lifted the owl into Hedwig's cage, which was currently empty as Hedwig had not returned from the night before. Harry was not too worried about this as Hedwig often disapeared for a few days at a time and would usually return with some kind of rodent hanging by its tail in his beak. The owl gratefully drank some water and accepted some of the treats that Harry presented to it. Pig not wanting to miss out, swooped down and pecked Harry on the head.

"Oww!!!! There are less painful ways of getting what you want" he said to pig as he landed on his shoulder. Harry placed a treat in his beak and lifted him into the cage to join the older more reserved owl, which stared at Pig with indignant look upon it's face. Harry laughed, it was usually the kind of look, that older owls usually gave Pig when they were in his prescence. Harry crossed the room and looked at the letters that he had tossed onto his bed once he had retrieved them. He laid Rons letter to the side because his heart was now hammering, he now knew without opening the letter who it was from. He looked up at the Tawny Owl who was now staring at Harry with an interested look on it's face. Held in his hand was his OWL results.


	2. The Evans Sisters

He was standing there just holding the letter, the scilence in the room being broken by Pigwidgeon continued hooting in excitement. His heart was hammering, he knew that OWL's were important but up until this moment he did not realise just how imprtant they actually were, if he had failed all his exams he would not be going back to Hogwarts. He felt sure that he had a couple of passes at least and he felt very confident that he had acheived an 'O' in Defence Against The Dark Arts. Quickly he tore open the letter before he lost his nerve. Unfolding the parchments that were enclosed, his eyes quickly scanning the page in fornt of him, he saw a letter in very fancy writing written in emerald green ink.

The first page contained a letter that read

Mr H Potter  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whingeing  
Sussex  
England

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that your OWL exam results have now been received from the Ministry of Magic Examination Board. Please find them enclosed. Also enclosed is an application form for the NEWT's that you would like to apply for. Please take time to consider all options as your results go a long way to determining you career after Hogwarts.

Please send your choices by owl and we will return your timetable for the forthcoming year along with a list of books and equipment you will require Term begins on 1st September; we are awaiting your return owl.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Harry closed his eyes and quickly flipped over the next sheet of parchment, his heart hammering very loudly in his chest.

Ministry of Magic Examination Board OWL Results – Mr Harry Potter

Astronomy - E  
Care of Magical Creatures - O  
Charms - E  
Defence against the Dark Arts - O  
Divination - E  
Herbology - E  
History of Magic - A  
Potions - O  
Transfiguration - O

Grading System O Outstanding, E Exceeds Expectations, A Acceptable, P Poor (Fail), D Dreadful (Fail)

I took a second for the explosion of joy to erupt within him. He had passed on every subject. Harry fell on to his bed with a huge smile attached to his face. He realised that he probably not felt like this in months, since before Sirius had died anyway. He looked again at the letter and felt a resolve, he was making a promise to himself. Crossing over to his chest of drawers he pulled out the photo album he had received from Hagrid at the end of his first year. He quickly found the photo he was looking for. Looking down at the combination of happy faces, his eyes were kept fixed upon three of them. The picture was of his Mum and Dads wedding day. His Mum had looked beautiful with her long hair tied back showing of her neck which had a simpe necklace with a small diamond broach hanging from it. His Dad looked untidy in a handsome sort of hair. He had obviously just ran his hands through his hair before the photo had been taken, it was a habit which Harry had gained from him. They both looked very much in love, indeed James kept stroking his Mums face, kissing her lightly and whispering in her her ear. The other person that Harry could not stop looking at was Sirius. He was best man and best friend to James. Harry had to admit that he was a stunningly attractive man who looked so full of life. All three adults were returning their gaze at him.

"I promise you, I will become an Auror" Harry said to the photo. They all seemed to be smiling at him as if they understood. Sitting there he could not keep his gaze of his Mum and Dad and how happy they were. Harry continued smiling as he turned the page. As he looked at the next photo his heart swelled. He was staring hard at her and, for the first time he really saw her. Why had it taken so long. He closed the book feeling a bit confused but determined. If the last few years had taught him anything it was not to let any moment pass you by. He was going to act as soon as he possibly could but he needed to clear it with someone first

Harry looked around his bedroom. Everything had been packed in anticipation of him going to Grimalud Place tomorrow afternoon. The room looked extremley bare now that all his books, quills and parchments were no longer in sight. His Firebolt which stood in the corner of the room had been polished and packed away in his trunk also. The Firebolt was one of Harrys most treasured possesions, a present from Sirius, he knew that he could never part with it. When the time came for him to upgrade his broom, he would always hold onto it for nostalgic and personal reasons. Harry had two other personal items that were also presents that he held with the same regard as his Firebolt. Received in his first year at Hogwarts was his Father Invisibility Cloak. The corner of his lips twitched as memories of the adventures that he, Ron and Hermione had got up to while stowed safely underneath flashed through his mind. Next in line was the Mauraders Map. He had Fred and George Weasley to thank for having that in his posession. An amazing map which showed Hogwarts in it's entirety and all the people within it, where the were and in which direction they were heading. These three things Harry could never be without. All three were connected to his Father and Sirius, and he would forever hold them dear and treasured. The only thing left cluttering the room was Hedwig's cage which still had Pigwidgeon twittering about incessently. Harry expected her back soon, so headed over to his trunk and pulled out three bits of parchment. One already had writing on it and was already addressed. Normally he would have waited to talk to Ron about this but as he had made a promise to himself, his Mum and Dad and Sirius, whatever Ron chose was irrelevant. Harry had decided he wanted to be an Auror for definite and remembering his discussion with Proffesor McGonnagal earlier in the year he knew what subject he had to take.

Bending over he ticked the boxes for, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms & Potions. He looked down at the list of subject and realised he only had four there. Thinking what else an Auror would need he quickly ticked Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Herbology could be useful in knowing about poisounous plants and other uses of rare plants and fungi. Care of Magical Creatures was taught by Hagrid. There was no other reason for picking it. Sometimes the classes bordered between boring and extremley dangerous, the Blast Ended Skrewts immediateley jumping to mind, but Harry liked being taught by Hagrid. Folding the Parchment neatly twice he enclosed it in and envelope and sealed it. Taking the second piece of parchment he wrote to Ron, telling him about his results and which NEWT's he had chosen. Ron had also shown an interest in being an Auror too and wondered what subjects he would have chose. He walked across to Pigwidgeon and said "Are you feeling up for delivering this letter to Ron for me"

A high pitched twittering showed her obvious delight and with some difficulty, due to Pigwidgeons excitement, Harry attached the letter and carried her over to the window.

"See you tomorrow then" Harry said grinning

Harry looked at the third blank piece of parchement and sat down to write. What would he say though. His mind had become blank and although he knew what he wanted to say to her, he did not know how to convey it in a letter.

Again he opened his trunk, and began to think he had been a bit hasty in packing, retrieved the photo album. He opened it to the picture that had caused the revelation earlier in the day. The picture was taken at one of the last DA meetings of last term. Looking up at him was a picture of him and Ron and two females. Harry couldnt take his eyes of her again wondering in astonishment how he had not realised how beautiful she actually was. His stomach tightened and his heart rate rose as she smiled up at him. He could not do anything until he spoke to Ron. Harry propped the photo album on top of his pillow. Smiling back at him was Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

After Supper that night Dudley headed out on his usual night-time prowl of hunting for kids to beat up with his gang of cronies behind him, and Uncle Vernon, who was still in a funny mood after the way Aunt Petunia had mocked him in the afternoon, made his excuses by saying he had to get back to the office as he was really very busy. He shot Harry a nasty glance as he left the house, but Harry was beyond care. Walking down the hallway he was just about to head upstairs when he heard someone call.

"Harry, can you come in here a moment please?" Harry took his right foot of the bottom step and about turned and head off in the direction of the living room. Tentatively he pushed the door open and half entered the room while keeping his other half firmly hidden behind the door.

"Harry, please take a seat, I..er.. have something for you, before you go back to school I mean"

Harry crossed the room and sat on the edge of the settee. Looking around he took in the pristene tidyness of the room. The TV was off and the radio was playing softly in the background. Magazines were filed away in the rack that sat beside Aunt Petunias chair and the coffee table was polished to such a high degree that his face gazed back with almost crystal clarity at him. Harry imagined Percy Weaslys house to be like this but in more of a wizards way. Everything was neat, tidy and in order. Harry did not know what to expect. Aunt Petunia had never exactly been nice to Harry but he had to admit that this summer had been more tolerable due mainly to the fact the she did seem to treat him a bit better. Never in fornt of Uncle Vernon or Dudley of course, but there were a few instances when it was just the two of them when he felt almost relaxed. Harry looked at his Aunt Petunia for a while, she had not changed in the last six years, she still had that thin, horsy face of hers but the eyes were the thing that Harry was noticing more and more. She had green eyes as well as he did. He had inherited the clolour of his eyes from his mother Lily, everything else about him was from James.

"It's just with you going tomorrow...well..we will miss your birthday and ...."

"Since when did that matter" Harry cut her off brusquely. He did not mean to be so rude but the words had spilled out of his mouth before he had realised it.

"Yes.. I .. er ... well this is for you. It's nothing much but I thought you might like it."

A heat shot through Harrys neck and face and he was sure that the colour of his face must be the deepest red. "I'm sorry. I never expected..."

"It's time I told you a few things Harry. I have been wanting to all Summer since you came back from Hogwarts but have either lost my nerve or never got the chance. Please dont open that until I've explained a few things" A softness had appeared in her face and Harry saw that this was difficult for her. He said nothing but nodded silently at her.

"Its funny, I've lost count of the times I've rehearsed this but now that the time has come I do not know where to start. Have you ever had that feeling?" Harry thought of the letter that remained unwritten upstairs and looked into his Aunts eyes.

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean. Aunt Petunia you do not have to do this"

"No I do, I need to explain before you go back, I should have done it long before." Aunt Petunia rose quickly from her chair, her hands Harry noticed were clenched in front of her. She began pacing the room until she sat down right beside him.

"Harry, Your life here has not been easy I know and while not all my doing, I have played a large part in you unhappiness here and I'm sorry. I have acted in away that my Mum and Dad would be ashamed of me. Your Mum on the other hand....even though it was you who was being mistreated.....well lets just say that she was a very understanding and forgiving person."

"Growing up, your Mum and I were very close, we were'nt just sisters we were best friends. We did everything together and got into some right mischief. Oh we caused no end of worry for our parents" She smiled to herself as though some memory had came flying back to her. Harry said nothing but continued to listen.

"I would have been nine when it happened. Your mum had just turned eleven and her letter of enrollment to Hogwarts came. Mum and Dad, although they were very surprised, were delighted. A witch!!! They couldnt believe it, although I admit to becoming a bit scared of her she quickly made me realise that she was still the same person. Anyway off she went Hogwarts and left me at home with your Gradparents. From that day on it was Lily this and Lily that. They never meant it but from here on in I was pushed to the side and the worst part of it was, was that you Mum was not here to look after me. She was away to Hogwarts and even in that first year I began to resent that place and anything remotley magical. She came back every Christamas and every Summer, but things were never the same between us ever again"

Aunt Petunia slowly shook her head and sighed. "Then she met your Dad. I only met him a couple of times but I could see right away what she saw in him. He was handsome, unruly, with a very cheeky wit about him. He was so confident in himself that I hated him for being so likeable. Of course my Mum and Dad absolutley adored him from the off and I will admit, that if the feelings I had about witches and wizards were not inside of me, I would have been very taken with him too."

She sat there looking at Harry while Harry stared back at her, afraid to blink incase he missed anything. "You know, it's amazing how much you actually look like him, but I suppose you get that a lot from people who knew him, but whenever I look at you Harry, it your eyes that always grab my attention. You have the eyes of your mother and it hurts to look into them"

"Anyway your Mum and Dad went off, got married and had you. I only saw her a couple of times after she left school. I had my own life now, I had met your Uncle Vernon and I knew he was going to propose any day. I was sick of being constantly reminded about your Mum, the world she lived in, the things she did. All it did was serve notice to me that I was no longer needed, no longer wanted by your mother. Two months after you were born both my parents died in a car accident. Both me and your Mum arrived at the hospital at the same time. We were to late, they had both passed. Anger and grief erupted in me with such force that I had never felt before and I swore and shouted at your Mum until I could no longer do so. Years of hurt and petty jealosuy exploding at the worst time. The funeral service was held a week later. I never spoke too, or saw you mother ever again. The experience of age shows us the naievity we show when we are young." she finished in an almost whisper.

Aunt Petunia rose slowly from the settee and walked across to the window and stared out. "My life was going exatly how I was planning it Harry. I had my husband, I had just given birth to my first baby and was blocking out the painful memories quite successfully until one night changed everything. Lord Voldemort murdered James. Then took my Sister life as though she was nothing and then tried to kill you and we both know that somehow he failed. You were rescued and left on my doorstep with a letter from and Albus Dumbledore. The letter explained everything, everything that had happened and why it was important that you came and lived with us. I didnt want you here, you were a cobstant reminder of Lily and having to look at you every day made me feel guilt and shame. I had to hold you at arms length. I was scared of letting you into my heart. I knew you would be a wizard and would one day leave to go to that place. I smothered Dudley in love and cast you aside as my parents had done to me."

Her body seemed to cave in on itself and deflated as though all the air inside of her was escaping slowly. She turned to look at Harry and said "Whether those words mean anything to you or not I'm not sure. I had to let you know."

"I cannot forgive all those year right away, but I do understand to a lesser extent your reasons for the way you are with me"

"Was Harry, not are. I know we cannot start again but I would like to try and have some form of friendly relationship with you....If you want to that is"

Harry said nothing but looked at the parcel that he still held in his hand. Slowly he unwrapped it. It was a photo of his Mother and Aunt Petunia when they were children. Both were smiling and in the background was a huge garden where two children could get up to all sorts. Harry noticed that immediately behind the sisters was a huge Oak tree with a tree house built in it. Harry found it strange that he looked at his mothers face for only a few seconds before transferring his gaze upon his Aunt Petunia. The face was alight with happiness and cheekiness. She looked so happy to be in his Mother company that Harry felt he understood. Looking up to his Aunt Petunia who was still standing, he noticed the tears falling silently down her face.

"It's one of the few thing things that I have left of her" Harry rose from his place and walked across the room to where his Aunt Petunia was standing and kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll try" he said.


	3. Dementors and Stags

Harry woke early the next day, he had felt his scar prickling throughout the night, but as daybreak came the uncomfortable feeling was turning to pain. Harry rubbed his forehead trying his best not to worry. He had gotten used to his scar hurting more and more since the return of Voldemort. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was just after 6.30. He had a slight conflict with himself on whether or not to get up. Deciding that there was no way he could remain comfortable with feeling in his forehead he swung his legs out of the bed and reached for his glasses which he had lain on the bedside cabinet before he went sleep the night before. Stretching and yawning as he crossed the room and pulled the curtains back to be greeted with the sun already clear in the sky and the sight of some of the neighbours hosing their lawns. The heat wave that had lasted for the last two weeks had forced the local council to issue their usual hose pipe ban, Harry chuckled at the thought of the muggles trying their best to both defy the laws and salvage their prized lawns. Three doors down a man who Harry was sure was called Mr Fergus looked up at Harry's window and saw him staring. Mr Fergus stared open mouthed for one second gawping at Harry before taking to his heels and darting inside his house. Unfortunatley, the hose he was using was still in his hand and five seconds later he reappeared, his clothes obviously soaked through, followed closely by a large women who was obviously his wife. In Mr Fergus' attempt at escape he had obviously blasted his wife with a jet of freezing cold water. Obviously furious she was chasing him round the garden hitting him over the head with what looked like a rolled up magazine. With only one free hand to defend himself, water continued to hit both him and his wife. Harry was struggling from laughing out loud for fear of waking up the Dursleys but his shaking body was clearly visible from the garden where Mr & Mrs Fergus were doing their best impression of some slapstick comedy. Mr Fergus threw the hose down on the lawn and escaped back inside followed immediately by his rampaging wife. Tears were now flowing freely down his cheeks and his sides were beginning to hurt from his attempts at stifling his laughter. Harry sat on his bed trying to compose himself before getting dressed and going downstairs to get breakfast. Once he calmed down he went into the bathroom and got showered, brushed his teeth and put a comb through his hair. It lay flat for about two seconds before reverting to it's usual untidy self. Going back into his room he got dressed quickly and was about to open his door when a he felt something swoop into the room. Turning back, he saw Hedwig perched on top of the wardrobe, a mouse dangling by its tail from her beak. Almost fit to explode with happiness he beckoned her down, gracefully, she swooped down and laded on his shoulder, the mouse banging the side of his face.

"Ughhh! Hedwig" he said in mock indignation with her. He took her prize from her beak and placed it inside her cage. Hedwig hooted happily and nipped him affectionately in the ear. Harry, giggling softly stoked her head.

"I'm glad your back, we're leaving today" he said to her.

Again she gave a soft hoot and Harry was almost sure that she knew that today would be the day they would be leaving Privet Drive, and she was making sure she was not being left behind.

"Why don't you go and have a sleep, I'll be up later to get all our things together."

She soared into her cage and tucked her head under her wing. Harry couldn't describe his feelings towards Hedwig. She was his best friend away from the Wizarding world and without her, life during the summer would be unbearable.

Going downstairs, he chuckled softly again at the hosepipe scene.

Harry sat staring at the clock, time seemed to have slowed down at an alarming rate. It was just after ten o' clock and he still had almost two hours till he would be escaping the hell of Privet Drive. Whenever he tried to busy himself with something to pass time, he would look again and see that only five minutes had elapsed when he felt sure that half an hour had passed at least. For one fleeting moment during the morning he almost convinced himself that Fred and George Weasley were concealed in his room, hidden from his view having a good laugh at some kind of spell they had performed to slow down time. Almost as quickly he banished that idea, as he was sure they would not have been able to keep the joke going this long. He crossed his room and opened his trunk for the fourth time that morning to make sure that he had everything packed, absent-mindedly rubbing his forehead. The pain had been getting steadily worse throughout the morning. He was desperately urging time forward, he would feel more secure when he was back with members of the order. Although he felt some trepidation at going back to Grimauld Place with no Sirius there, he was really looking forward to seeing the Weasleys and Lupin again.

Frustration boiled over as having finished checking the contents of the trunk and glancing at his clock he noticed that it only took seven minutes. Slamming down the lid he stalked across the floor when it happened. A blinding pain, as though someone was pushing tacks into his temples flashed across his head. Falling onto his knees, he could only see a blinding white light. Then the voice came, a voice he had come to hate.

_Harrryyyyy!!!!!_ His high-pitched laugh reverberated within his head. Suddenly the pain ceased and there was blackness. Harry lay lying face down on the floor with his legs bent at odd angles with one arm out at the side, the other stretched past his head. Unconsciousness enveloped Harry that he felt, heard and saw nothing.

_Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, _

Harry started to stir, there were people in his room talking in low whispers.

"Is he ok?"

"God, what has happened to him?"

"We must leave now, he is in grave danger, as are we" growled a voice Harry recognised.

Groggily he sat up and looked at the four figures standing over him. Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, Arthur Weasley and Tonks had looks on their faces of fear and worry but when the saw Harry smiles of relief appeared, except for Moody who's magical eye was already whirring into the back of his head while the other one was fixed upon Harry. Lupin was the first to speak.

"Thank goodness you are alright Harry. We came straight here as soon as we heard."

"Heard what?" Harry asked, immediately worried.

"Azkaban is in uproar," replied Tonks. "Everyone has escaped and there are no sign of the Dementors. We think they have joined You-Know-Who"

Harry became alert right away and felt a sudden need to explain what he had felt, looking into Lupins eyes he stammered

"V.V.Voldemort, I.I heard him. He was laughing, he said my name, almost taunting me. I think I must of passed out. The pain was terrible. I n.need to see Dumbledore and let him know."

"He knows Harry" Lupin said in a very calm and reassuring voice. "We are taking you straight to Phoenix Headquarters. I see all of your things are ready. Good, we need to leave now. Time is of the essence"

"Wait. I have to do something quickly before I go. I need to say goodbye to someone."

Moody was about to complain but Lupin never gave him the chance.

"Take your wand Harry, for your own protection"

Harry snatched his wand out of his drawer and ran downstairs. Harry ran out to the garden. Uncle Vernon sort of woke up as Harry flew past him and bellowed, "Slow down boy" then quickly resumed his snoozing. Out in the garden Aunt Petunia looked up as Harry came running out. He quickly explained to his Aunt about who was upstairs and he had to leave right now.

"Are you in danger?" She asked anxiously.

"I don't know, it's happened kind of fast but I really should go. Plus if Uncle Vernon goes upstairs and sees witches and wizards in my bedroom…… Well you could imagine his reaction."

Aunt Petunia smiled, the thought of them did not exactly make Aunt Petunia feel comfortable but she was certainly easier with what Harry was since this time last year. Aunt Petunia's smile faded and all of sudden a look of sadness and worry appeared. Harry noticed.

"I wish I told you earlier about how I felt. Things could have been a lot easier."

Harry nodded and smiled, trying to hide his unease at getting away. "What if I was to come back for a day or two during the Christmas holidays. I'll suffer Uncle Vernon and Dudley for forty eight hours" he said rolling his eyes which made Aunt Petunia laugh.

"Yes, that would be nice but only if you want to."

"Well we're not going to get anywhere if we don't see each other, but I really have to get going."

Aunt Petunia nodded her agreement and said "Let me know when you will be back, I'll try and make it as easy as possible for you".

Harry turned to leave and was about to walk away when he said "I'll send Hedwig with a letter from time to time, just to let you know how I'm doing and you could reply by sending her back with your letter. I'll make sure she delivers it during the day so Uncle Vernon is not here"

"I'll be looking for your first letter". Harry looked at the smile on her face and for the first time in his life he felt he was leaving Privet Drive on good terms.

All of a sudden the temperature dropped. It was getting darker very quickly and a frost had appeared over the flowerbed next to where Aunt Petunia and Harry were standing. Harry looked up and saw several dark figures swooping overhead.

"Whats going on" said a terrified Aunt Petunia.

Harry knew exactly what was going on and could not believe they were here in Little Whinging.

"Harry" Aunt Petunia said, a terrified look on her face.

Get down quickly and cover your face." Harry looked up towards the sky where the Dementors were still swooping. The sky had turned dark and grey, the early morning sunshine was apparent no more. Clouds and nightfall that looked as though it was bringing a wild storm had replaced the summer sky. The wind had built up to a gale. The wind battered against Harry and he had to hold up a hand across his face to partially protect his sight, His clothes were flapping madly due to them being cast off's of Dudley's and many sizes to large for him. His hair was getting extremely tousled in the wind and made it untidier that it normally was. It was getting darker and darker and Harry was immediately reminded of when both Dudley and himself had been attacked in the alley almost this time last year. An eerie silence and the whooshing noise of the Dementors filled the area. Harry heart was hammering in his chest, his eyes following one Dementor then changing to the next one who came into view.

"There are too much of them" he said himself. Fear began to fill him. He had experienced what Dementors could do to you, and with the news that was brought to him less than five minutes ago, he did not know just exactly what the Dementors were capable of now that they were no longer in co-operation of the Ministry of Magic.

Suddenly, a Dementor flew towards Harry. In the excitement and unexpected turn of events Harry realised that he was clutching his wand in his right hand. The Dementor was coming closer to Harry and his Aunt and a great speed. He raised his wand

"EXPECTO PATRONUM"

The darkness was now filled with a magnificent silver glow as Harry's stag patronus burst out of his wand, immediately charging towards the oncoming Dementor. Harry watched the stag charge, and although the circumstance he found himself in was extremely dangerous he couldn't help but admire the beauty of it. The Dementor flew skywards, repelled by the spell. Suddenly along side Harry was Lupin and Mad Eye.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM"

The light from Mad Eye and Lupin spells was almost blinding. Suddenly joining the stag in the battle of light and darkness was some kind of large cat, which Harry thought looked like a tiger and a large eagle. The Dementors stood no chance. Each time they attacked they were immediately repelled. A large howl filled the night sky. The Dementors were retreating. As suddenly as it had started, it ended. Harry looked towards Lupin and Mad Eye.

Lupin merely nodded and said "Harry, We must go now!" Mad Eye's gaze was transfixed on the sky, obviously looking out for the mere sight of danger.

Harry walked over to his Aunt who was still curled up in a ball, trembling furiously. He gently paced a hand on her shoulder. She shivered when he touched her and shot her head up. She looked terrified.

"Is it over? What were they? Are you alright?" The question came tumbling out. She appeared to be in shock.

Suddenly a large roar came from within the house.

"LET ME GO NOW"

"Vernon" Aunt Petunia gasped. Coming out of her reverie she ran into the house to find a strange looking woman with bright pink hair trying to hold him back while Arthur Weasley was fighting a loosing battle trying his best to reason with him, and get him to calm down. Harry who was standing right behind them saw Tonks restraining his Uncle Vernon from getting out into the garden.

"Tonks, it's over. They've gone" Harry said quietly but firmly

"YOU" Uncle Vernon roared. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME". His face was bright red. Uncle Vernon was angrier that Harry had ever seen him, his eyes were boring into Harry with a hatred that he would normally of associated with the looks from Professor Snape. Clenching and unclenching his fists he looked ready to lash out at any moment, he was visibly shaking, whether it was fear of what just happened or rage Harry did not know. What he did know was that the situation had to be somewhat diffused, but he could not see a way to do it.

Lupin moved over to Harry and said "Go upstairs and get the rest of your things sorted, quickly as you can now, we have to go straight to Grimauld Place."

Harry ran upstairs, and pulled his trunk down crashing on each stair as he descended. Leaving it in the hallway he ran upstairs for Hedwig and was back downstairs, ready to go within three minutes. Harry had entered the room to find Uncle Vernon sitting in his chair with a dreamy look in his face. He seemed to be in his own little world. His hair was all roughed up and his tie was half out of his shirt collar, obviously from the struggle with Tonks. He looked at his Aunt Petunia and she seemed to be calmer. She was sitting on the arm of the settee with her hands clasped together resting on her lap. She looked up at Harry, realising for the first time he had entered the room.

"You've performed a memory charm on them!" Harry said aloud.

"Just on your Uncle" Aunt Petunia replied, rising slowly. "I told them that I would not have them perform a spell on me, regardless of the good it could do me."

"It's for her own good" growled Moody. His good eye was staring right at Harry. His face looked even more contorted and twisted, the scars on his face giving him a very sinister look. His hair, untidy and dark grey hanging loosely down his face. Aunt Petunia seemed to be scared of Moody but she walked over to Harry defiantly betraying her own fears.

"Harry, nothing must be done to me that will make me forget the last twenty four hours"

Harry nodded and was about to say something when Aunt Petunia continued.

"This morning will haunt me for the rest of my life, but the thought of my memory being modified and me possibly losing out on my memories is not a risk I'm willing to take."

She was close to tears by now and the only noise in the room came from the whirring of Moody's magical eye.

"Fifteen years ago, you were left on my doorstep by Professor Dumbledore, with a letter asking us to take you in and look after you. We did, but ashamedly so, not to the best of my abilities. I let my sister down there and if the roles had been reversed, Lily would have acted in an entirely different manner to me. Despite the obstacles in the home life we provided before you found out you were a wizard, you have turned into a very fine, handsome young man. Although I've never said it to you I want you to know I am very proud of you. I do not want to forget my feelings and attitude change towards you, ever."

"Mrs Dursley, we can assure you there is nothing to be afraid of and we can ensure that no memory of this summer would be lost, only the last hour" Lupin said softly and reassuringly.

Harry looked unsure, on one hand he wanted his Aunt Petunia to never ever remember what had happened, but on the other hand looking at his Aunt he saw defiance there. She was standing tall and straight, but looked softer and more caring at the same time.

"Harry!" she said in a voice that he immediately mistook for his mother. He had heard his mothers voice while fighting the Dementors three years previously. That was the power the Dementors had. The ability to force their victims to relive their worst memories, no matter how deep they were buried in the subconscious, to re-live them over and over, sucking all the happy thoughts and memories out until there was only despair. Harry's mother and father had been killed and he had relived it all, His fathers voice screaming at his mother to take Harry and run, his mother pleading with Lord Voldemort not to harm Harry, a high pitched laugh and then the flash of green light.

"Harry. Please" his Aunts voice came from far away. Harry, coming out of trance looked into his Aunt Petunia's eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded her head softly but firmly.

"Leave her… please" Harry said looking defiantly at the other adults in the room.

Lupin was looking at Harry with admiration on his face. He had grown even more in maturity over the last month alone. A great deal of affection exploded inside Lupin and he smiled.

"Where's your trunk? We must leave"

Harry, with a relieved look on his face smiled also and said "It's outside in the hallway".

"I have the portkey here" said Tonks. "We'll leave from there". She said looking at Harry

Harry watched as Tonks, Moody, Mr Weasley and Lupin filed out of the living room. Lupin turned as he reached the living room door and said "I'll give you a chance to say goodbye, but hurry" he disappeared from the room and Harry turned to look at Aunt Petunia.

"Will you be OK?" he asked.

"I will be, but as your friends said, you must go. Will he be OK?" she said nodding towards Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon who Harry forgot was still in the room was still sitting with a look of great amusement on his face. His eyes were glazed over and had a faraway look about them.

Harry smiled and said "I'm sure he'll be fine"

"I'm glad we got some things sorted over this summer" Aunt Petunia replied softly.

A feeling of warmth swept over Harry. "Are you sure about your memory? You will have forgotten about the attack."

"Harry, everyone has bad memories and demons to deal with. One of my major demons has been beaten this summer with you and I. It's all about facing the bad things and defeating them. Remember that." She was watching Harry closely. "Go now." She bent forward and pecked him on the cheek. Harry turned and headed to the door.

"I'll see you at Christmas" he said smiling. As he closed the door he heard her sob.


End file.
